Video applications which include video database management, video database browsing and video identification are undergoing explosive growth and are expected to continue to grow. To address this growth, there is a need for a comprehensive solution related to the problem of indexing of a video sequence database and the identification of a particular video sequence or sequences within that database. Major applications include large video database mining and identifying similar videos for purposes, such as, copyright protection, advertising and surveillance. Due to the large size of such databases and the density of video files, high performance, accurate video identification and search technologies are needed. Furthermore, robust video content identification, management, and copyright protection must be resistant to intentional or unintentional video content change or distortion within the limits of parameters, such as, reasonable view-ability. The overall design should be scalable to efficiently handle very large databases of videos and an arbitrary length of a query sequence.
Increasing demand for such solutions, which include standard definition (SD) and high definition (HD) formats of video, requires increasing sophistication, flexibility, and performance in the supporting algorithms and hardware. The sophistication, flexibility, and performance that are desired exceed the capabilities of current generations of software based solutions, in many cases, by an order of magnitude.